Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza is a vampire and was formerly Klaus' spy, before having his compulsion lifted by Davina. Turned and compelled by Klaus, he has been the hybrid's primary spy inside Marcel's army of Nightwalkers. He has also shown himself to be working hard to win Marcel's favour and get a daylight ring. History TBA The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, Josh and his friend, Tina, had travelled to New Orleans, where they were invited to a party at Marcel's house by Diego. When the time hit midnight, Marcel's vampires attacked and fed on all of the tourists at the party, including Josh and Tina. Afterwards, they were fed vampire blood to heal them, and were compelled to forget everything. Later, knowing they had ingested vampire blood, Klaus killed Josh and Tina by snapping their necks. Once Marcel was informed about their deaths and subsequent transitions, he held up a coin and told them that the first one who catches it will live on as a vampire, and the one who doesn't will die. Tina caught it, but Marcel killed her for betraying her friend, allowing Josh to complete his transition. Klaus took Josh to his van and compelled him to be his spy before Marcel has a chance to get him on vervain. In Tangled Up in Blue, Klaus had Josh torture the captured nightwalker, Max, by bleeding him dry in order to drain the vervain from his system and compel him to be Klaus' spy. Later, Josh accompanies Thierry, Diego and a group of nightwalkers during a "rousting" of the witches in The Cauldron. He watched the compelled Max attack the witch Katie outside the Jardin Gris. Katie's boyfriend, Thierry, was so angered by Max's actions that he accidentally killed him in response. When Thierry was brought before Marcel, Klaus handed Josh a parchment containing instructions on how to create a daylight ring, and has Josh lie and say he found it at Katie's shop in order to further implicate Thierry of treason, which would cause Marcel to lose faith in him and destabilize Marcel's empire. In Girl in New Orleans, Josh is briefly seen in a bar with Diego. He asks Diego about how he could expedite the process to obtain a daylight ring, but Diego informs him that only those in Marcel's inner circle receive one. Later Josh interrupts Marcel's conversation with Father Kieran and tells him that Diego lost sight of Davina and Cami. Later, after snapping Diego's neck, Marcel asks Josh to tell Diego that an apology would been more effective than a bad attitude. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Josh sees Marcel drinking alone at the nightwalker bar, and asks if he could help him with something. Marcel informs him that there are vampires who are "eighty years ahead" of Josh on the list to receive a daylight ring, but then decides to use Josh to find out more information about where Klaus is living. Josh lies and tells Marcel that Klaus is living at the Palace Royale, but knows that Marcel doesn't believe him. Marcel then speaks to him about trust and Josh asks if there is anybody Marcel truly trust. He then goes to the Mikaelson Mansion to tell Klaus what happened, but Hayley answers the door and tells Josh that Klaus isn't there. Marcel, hidden from both of them, overhears Josh tell Hayley that Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he was living. From this, Marcel deduces that Josh has been working for Klaus. In Bloodletting, Marcel confronts Joshua about his involvement with Klaus, and takes him forcibly to Davina. Marcel asks her to undo Klaus' compulsion, and while she agrees to do so, she warns Josh that it will be very painful. Josh confirms this by screaming in agony while Davina magically erases Klaus' influence from Josh's brain. During their time alone together, Josh admits to Davina that he was just a gay club kid looking for a good time before he was turned into a vampire, and they bond over a lost sense of normalcy. Once Davina has freed him from Klaus' compulsion, Josh describes what it feels like to go from being driven by what Klaus wants, to finally feeling free to do what he wants - to feeling normal. Davina is perplexed by Josh's notion of 'normal', but Josh merely states that normal is relative. In The River in Reverse, Josh leads Klaus into Marcel's trap for him. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Personality Human Not much is known about Josh. From what has been shown so far, he seems to be a loyal, though naive, person who places much value in friendship. Vampire He was extremely hurt and betrayed when his friend Tina chose to live as a vampire and allow him to die, though he was rewarded for not turning on his own friend by being turned into a vampire, instead. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, he referenced The Lord of the Rings trilogy, suggesting that he is a fan of Tolkien's novels. Joshua seems to see himself as a bit of an outsider, due to the bullies at his high school, and later due to Klaus' compulsion forcing him to spy on Marcel. As noted in Bloodletting, all he truly desires is to be normal, or at least to be what he considers normal. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His style is that of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, whilst Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. Whilst Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name '''Josh' is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Appearances *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Trivia * Josh is one of the few gay characters introduced in the series, and the first known gay vampire. * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. Gallery Josh.png Josh TO 1x02.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x02.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x02.jpg Josh TO 1x03.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Josh TO 1x04.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x06.jpg RPNO60.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO68.jpg RPNO91.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead